


Three Bites

by LegendsofSnark



Series: BloodOath [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Bucky sets his sights on Sam. So does Clint





	Three Bites

Clint keeps a hand wound tightly in Bucky's hair, hair that has grown way too long and though it makes it perfect when they're fucking, it's also dangerous when they're out hunting. Anyone can capture Bucky by the ponytail that he loves to wear so much and that would be the end of that, the end of his husband. Clint makes a note in his mind to take him to Sharon and have her use the hemlock shears to cut his hair down to a nice cut. 

He won't have anything to pull but he could live out his eternity knowing that Bucky couldn't end up dead because his hair got in the way. 

The club is alive with humans. Most of them aware of what's truly going on and others, much like the one that Bucky seems to have his eyes glued to have no idea. 

"What is it my pet?" Clint leans down and presses a soft kiss to Bucky's lips, enticing him to look in his direction. 

"That one across the room. The tall one with the brown leather jacket." 

Clint looks over at the man that Bucky is watching. He's handsome. No doubt about that. However the man isn't watching them at all. He's laughing with some brunette woman who seems to keep his attention. 

"What about him?" 

Clint continues to run his hands through his lovers hair and tries his hardest to keep his attention off the other male. It only made sense given the male wasn't all that interested. 

"I want him. He's so beautiful." Bucky sighs. "And not to just feed off of. I want him in our bed tonight and I want him as ours. Can we? Please? I want him more than anything." 

Bucky glances up at Clint, pleading deep in those blue eyes that Clint couldn't say no to. Besides, it has been a while since he took another lover, since he  _ turned  _ another. And if this is what his lover wants, then this is what his lover is going to get. 

"Go get him." Clint instructs. 

Bucky jumps up and strides gracefully towards the man. Clint watches as Bucky smiles with him and the man shrugs him off. 

He can hear the entire conversation. 

" _ Thanks. But no thanks. I'm not interested in a threesome. Not after what happened last time. I'm sorry _ ," Clint heard the man say. He could almost feel the sadness coming off his lover. 

No one had ever rejected them before. 

_ Ever.  _

" _ I don't beg."  _ Bucky began. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder and the man pushes him away. " _ Don't make me beg."  _

_ "I said no. I don't wanna do that man. You're hot and all, and so is your boy but I've been burned before. They bring me into this thing and then leave me. Tell me that I'm an experiment and I don't want to have to go through that again."  _

Bucky places a hand on the man's shoulder again. This time he doesn't shake it off. 

" _ Maybe just join us for a drink? Then we can see how the night goes from there?"  _

The male sighs, then turns and stares directly at Clint who grins and waves towards him. He bites his lips and then nods. 

"_Yeah. Yeah. You know what._ _I'll do just that. My name is Sam by the way." _

_ "Bucky. And that's my boyfriend Clint. He's even more thrilled to meet you than I am."  _

Clint turns his attention away from them as they make their way towards him. He finds Bucky's drink and downs the rest of it just as they make their way over. 

"Clint, love, this is Sam. Sam, Clint." 

Clint holds out a hand. Sam watches it hesitantly but takes it and smiles. 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise. My Bucky here has taken a fascination with you that I haven't seen in years and it's quite adorable. You're actually adorable as well." 

Sam quickly looks down at his feet. Clint could tell that he made the man blush. He’s so cute when he’s flustered. 

"So. Um..maybe we should---" Sam rubs the back of his neck, unsure of what to even say. Clint waves a hand for the waitress to come over and orders a few rounds for his table. 

"We can start by talking." Clint began. He picked up his glass and took a small sip. "So,Sam, what is it that you do?" 

Sam takes a seat next to Clint and Bucky sits on Sam's other side. Ideally, blocking him in. 

"I'm retired. I was in the air force for a few years and then," Sam's eyes grew dark and Clint noticed something hidden behind them. Something sad. "Now I lead a group for people returning home and suffering from PTSD." 

Clint notices the way that Bucky eyes Sam. It was the same look that Clint had in his eyes the night that he met Bucky. 

_ "You're so beautiful for a human. I can't wait to make you mine."  _

Clint had turned Bucky that night that they met. Bucky had been relieved, previously thinking that his time with Clint would have been over. Clint recalled the anguish, the lust that had ripped through Bucky when Clint moved, even to grab something to drink. It actually came as a surprise to both of them. Clint had wanted nothing more than a simple fuck, a good feeding and then everything had changed the second he looked into Bucky's eyes. 

Bucky places a hand on Sam's shoulder and rubs his back. "Let us get you another drink." 

  * °•

Sam doesn't take to alcohol the way most humans do, Clint notices. The man had three drinks and he was barely buzzed. Or maybe it was because the drinks weren't strong enough. Who knew? 

"You and Clint. How long have you been together?" Sam questions. 

"Well," Bucky glances over at Clint and grins. "A long time. A very long time." 

Sam's jaw clenches and he looks down at his glass. Clint could hear his heart speeding up. 

He’s upset. 

"But that doesn't mean that we aren't open to exploring. It's been a long time since either one of us had the same interest in a person and we would really like to get to know you better." Clint adds quickly. He places a hand over Sam's, he watches as he shudders under the coolness. 

"I know how these threesomes go. The last one I was in, they used me as a buffer. They didn't even want me there. I don't want to go through that again." 

Clint eyes Bucky, both are in agreement. They both want him, and they won’t do what those others did. 

"Trust me Sam. It won't.'' 


End file.
